


A Spark of Hope

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Kali rescues a familiar face from a zombie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #2 'Apocalypse/Dystopian.'

Kali made her way down the deserted street, making sure to check over her shoulder every few feet. She was almost back to her hideout when she heard a cry from around the corner.

Sighing, Kali dashed around the corner. There, she saw a zombie lumbering down on top of a woman.

Kali took the baseball bat she’d been holding and beat in the zombie’s head. It stopped moving after a few whacks.

Turning to the other woman, she said “Are you okay? It didn’t bite or scratch you, did it?”

The woman stood up. “No, I’m fine” she said, brushing some zombie blood off her face.

That’s when Kali got a good look at the woman. “Marin?” she said in surprise.

The other woman looked at her. “Hello Kali” she said.

Kali hugged Marin. “I didn’t think I’d ever see anyone I knew ever again” she said. “Come on, my hideout is just around the corner.”

Marin took Kali’s outstretched hand and followed her to the hideout. Taking a look around, she said “Pretty nice setup you’ve got here.”

Kali chuckled. “It does the job” she said. Patting the spot next to her, she said “Come lie with me.”

Exhausted, Marin curled up on the floor next to her old girlfriend. “I’m glad you found me” she said.

Kali wrapped her arms around Marin. “I’m glad too.”

Both women eventually drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long time, they each felt a spark of hope.


End file.
